


Sick Love

by Bearpupsmy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearpupsmy/pseuds/Bearpupsmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his lifetime had Mino expected to end up in a situation like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposedly for Songkang's 100 minutes event but I obviously never did finish it on time.
> 
> I wanted to try out a different style of writing, and this was the result.
> 
> **Theme:** Obsession  
>  **Warning:** Please note that this is a dark-ish fic, and there are hints of a dysfunctional relationship.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Everything is purely fictional.

_Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum_.  
  
His heartbeat reverberated thunderously in his ears as he scurried down the darkened sidewalks, eventually hastening his steps and breaking out into a run. ' _Just a few blocks more_ ,' were the words that kept repeating in his mind, feeling the unknown person speedily closing in on him from behind. He was struggling to keep his erratic breathing under control, to keep his panic at bay, to find an escape from the situation he unfortunately found himself in. Flustered by the turn of events, he had no idea how it all came to this. His day had started out fine, well as fine as it can be, despite being unable to shake off the uncanny feeling of someone spying on him the entire time. He should have known, should have taken the precautions and cancelled his catch-up session with his friends, knowing the probability of the gathering ending well past midnight was high – but no, he went against his instincts, against all the warning signs blaring in his brain, reasoning that he was thinking too much.  
  
And now, here he was, trying to outrun his stalker, and he was failing pretty miserably with the distance between them decreasing too fast for his liking; damn his weak endurance. The shadows and murkiness of the night does nothing to calm his jittery nerves, especially since the stillness during the hours of darkness only enhances the sounds of thudding footsteps and heavy breathes. With his flight response kicking in, a rush of unknown energy surged through him and he sped down the remaining streets, gradually allowing a small bud of relief to grow within him once he was nearing his apartment building.  
  
It was roughly a month ago when he felt eyes tracking his every movement whenever he's out – the intensity of the stare was unrelenting and an unwitting shiver ran down his spine each time, making his hair stand. Goosebumps became visible on his tanned skin and he always scanned his surroundings in search of someone, anyone, behind the harsh glares. However, every single person in his perceptible vicinity was simply minding their own business, and there wasn't anyone suspicious in sight. For all he knew, it could be his subconscious playing tricks on him; perhaps he was overthinking things; perhaps he had watched too many mystery dramas lately; perhaps. Shrugging away the unsettling notion that has rooted itself deep within him as best as he was able to, he felt foolish for panicking over nothing, disregarding the chilling sensation of being watched.  
  
Now, he felt silly for ignoring the sense of foreboding nudging persistently at the back of his mind, silly for being distracted by relief at the sight of his apartment and not noticing the other had ultimately caught up with him.  
  
_Thump_.  
  
_Clack_.  
  
_Thud_.  
  
In a split second, he was lying on the ground, in agony. The offending rod of wood his attacker had used now laid innocuously beside his fallen figure, specks of blood visible on one end. An unconscious gasp fell past his lips at the splitting pain, noting a fuzzy rim of blackness coating the edges of his vision. A figure materialized above him, casting a large silhouette over him, blocking the orangey streetlights from his view. All that he was able to discern before he succumbed to darkness was a man wearing a cap under the hood of his hoodie and a Cheshire-like grin on beautiful plump lips.  
  
"I finally caught you, kitten."  
  


\-----

  
_Pain_.  
  
That was the first thing that registered when Mino stirred, amidst the disorientation.  _'What happened?'_ Letting out a low groan, his features scrunched up, wincing at his throbbing head and aching body. Memories slowly flowed back to him, reminding him of his misery. With the need to assess the damage inflicted on him, he made an effort to shift his abnormally heavy arms, only to realize he was unable to move them. Seeds of terror and dread rooted itself in his heart, and his eyes flew open instantaneously.  _'Where am I?'_  The sudden motion promptly distressed his head wound, forcing his eyes shut again.   
  
Whimpering, Mino remained still, in hopes of alleviating the pain.  
  
Once the ache progressively lessens, his eyelids fluttered open to pinpoint the source preventing the movement of his hands; even though he had an inkling, he was desperately hoping to be mistaken – yet _nope_ , he wasn't. There he lay, handcuffed to the bed frame, shivering at the cold air grazing his skin. _'Wait a second.'_ By the time he managed to process everything, he was on the edge of hysteria, freaking out at the fact that he was restrained to the bed, half-naked, in an unfamiliar room.  
  
An abrupt chuckle jolted Mino out of his mini mental breakdown. Fear gripped his heart, and his head jerked instantly to the general direction of the sound in search of the person he presumed to be his attacker. His vision landed on an unmoving figure half hidden in the shadows with alarm, unable to hide the horror that was transparent on his features. The angle of the light made the mischievous gleam in the other's eyes evident, and Mino trembled, hating the sensation of the heated stare burning through his skin.  
  
"W–ho are you?" Mino managed to croak out despite his throat clogging up with fright.  
  
Silence was his answer. Uneasy. Disconcerting. Tense. Keeping his eyes glued on his kidnapper, he subconsciously began to take note of the other's built – _tall, slender and_ – Mino realized with a start that the figure looked vaguely familiar, as though he had seen him somewhere before. A face popped up in his mind's eye, but he was in denial, not wanting to believe that _him_ , of all people, was capable of doing something like this.  
  
"D–Do I know yo-you?"  
  
Those minuscule seconds of quietness that followed felt like an eternity to Mino. Time seemingly slowed down, and he felt as if he was watching a movie play out in slow motion with bated breath.  
  
_Thud_.  
  
The stranger moved unhurriedly out of the shadows, each step he took echoed loudly in the enclosed room.  
  
_Thud_.  
  
_Thud_.  
  
As soon as the other had stepped out of the darkness and into the yellowish light, Mino's eyes widen impossibly the instant familiar features came into view.  
  
_Thud_.  
  
The stranger's full lips twisted into a smirk that looks displaced on his soft innocent face, his cat-like eyes twinkling with mirth at the sight of Mino's exaggerated shocked facial expression.  
  
"Seungyoon," Mino gasped, still in a state of shock as he stared – horrified – at the face of his crush. Recalling his current predicament, he tugged harshly against the handcuffs, too distraught to care that he was unintentionally injuring himself in the process. "Why are you doing this? Release me." Red lines became evident on his wrists with each tug, almost to the point of drawing blood.   
  
" _No_."  
  
The brusque tone startled Mino out of his frenzy.  
  
"Not when I finally have you where I want you to be."  
  
Seungyoon stalked towards Mino at a leisurely pace, blocking the light from Mino's view just as he stopped in front of him. Leaning down till he's only a hair's breadth away from the latter's face, he noted the way Mino shivered under his unwavering gaze, never breaking the eye contact they had. A grin grew when he observed the darkened eyes that were dilated with fear, had a hint of unmistaken _want_ hidden beneath it.  
  
"I grew tired of waiting for you to make a move, so I've decided to take action instead," Seungyoon whispered, a hand caressed the side of Mino's face tenderly before running his hand through silky black strands.  
  
Without waiting for his reply, Seungyoon tightened his grip on Mino's hair and finally did the one thing he had always dreamt of doing; capturing the other's lips with his own, which elicited a faint _yelp_ from Mino due to the sudden attack. Licking, biting, sucking – it took a while for Mino to finally melt under Seungyoon's ministrations, muffling the delicious sounds Mino made involuntarily. He slipped his tongue through Mino's parted lips, using the opportunity to prod around and explore the warm canvas with delight, feeling happiness blossom inside him when Mino responded, albeit hesitantly.  
  
Pulling apart for the much-needed air, he took great pleasure in witnessing the way Mino's eyelids fluttered open with a dazed expression, eyes that had unconsciously fallen shut during the kiss they shared, noting how captivating Mino looked with a flushed tint visible on his exquisite tanned skin.  
  
"I'm never letting you go, kitten, _ever_."


End file.
